


Christmas Cookies

by BakaDoll



Series: Aftg Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Baking, Christmas Cookies, Fluff, M/M, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaDoll/pseuds/BakaDoll
Summary: Matt and Kevin try to bake some christmas cookies (with little sugar, because, you know, dietary plans) but things kind of go awry. Not that Kevin is complaining.





	Christmas Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt fill for a nonny on tumblr :)
> 
> 1 - “Come over here and make me.”
> 
> 25 - “I can’t believe you talked me into this.”

“Keeeheev!” Matt’s voice from the kitchen was a lighthearted sing-song and made Kevin look up from his history book. He was busy with homework and had only noticed Matt coming into the Monsters’ dorm ten minutes ago, when a kiss was suddenly pressed to his head. Before he even managed to look up, Matt had already vanished into the kitchen. Kevin had thrown Neil a confused look, but he just shrugged and fell down next to Andrew on the beanbag. Since then, Andrew and Neil were back to reading a book each while Kevin’s nose was buried in his history homework and quiet noises were coming from the kitchen. He had absolutely no idea what Matt was doing, but these days it wasn’t out of the ordinary anymore for him to come to the Monsters’ dorm and just go about his day.

“Why not?” He had said once when asked about it, “My best friend and my boyfriend are here, why should I go anywhere else?”

Kevin still blushed a tiny bit when Matt called him his boyfriend (“like a tomato” Andrew said. Kevin disagreed.), but it also spread a nice, warm feeling in his chest, so he never objected.

“Kevin!” Matt called again when he didn’t react and poked his head out two seconds later, “Are you coming, Babe?” The smile that appeared on Matt’s face when he looked at Kevin distracted him from the words for a moment. He looked like he was looking at the moon, his smile soft and so in love. It made Kevin’s heart skip a beat. He knew Matt thought he looked cute like this. ‘This’ as in wearing a sweater that was a bit too big - it was Matt’s, too, which only made Matt love it even more - sweatpants, his glasses slipping down his nose ever so slightly and his hair probably askew from all the times he ran his hands through them while reading and writing. Why exactly he thought Kevin looked _cute_ of all things instead of _like a mess_ like this, Kevin couldn’t understand. But, again, he wasn’t complaining as long as Matt looked at him like this.

But wait.

Kevin frowned when he managed to stop thinking about Matt’s smile and process his words instead. Coming? To the kitchen? Why?

“Why would I? I’m doing homework,” he said, waving his pen in Matt’s direction. “What are you doing in there anyway?”

“Oh,” Matt said, his face dropping immediately, “I thought we could make some christmas cookies.”

A loud, amused snort came from Andrew.

“Christmas cookies?” Kevin asked, blinking at Matt confused. “….Why?”

Matt tilted his head and Kevin got the feeling he asked a stupid question. But he didn’t see why.

“Because it’s almost christmas, Babe, that’s why.”

“They’re full of sugar, Matt,” Kevin retorted. Neil and Andrew groaned at the same time. Kevin didn’t care. He wouldn’t encourage their unhealthy eating habits by baking a batch of sugary sweet cookies.

But Matt just started grinning again, almost proud.

“No, see, I found a recipe with almost no sugar, because I know you wouldn’t be happy with regular cookies. They fit into everyone’s dietary plans.”

Kevin had to admit, he was impressed and touched by how much thought Matt had put into this. It went to show how much he thought about Kevin’s preferences and priorities. But still…Baking cookies? He really needed to finish this assignment.

“Kev, come on, your essay isn’t due before the monday after next. Let’s bake some cookies.”

Right. Yeah. Okay. Matt was right, there was still time.

But then again, Kevin had to keep up a reputation and, really, cookies weren’t healthy with or without sugar, so he leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms in front of his chest and put on an unimpressed expression.

  
“Come over here and make me.”

But Matt didn’t have to come over - his face was enough to shake Kevin’s unwilling demeanor. He looked so sad and disappointed, a bit like a kicked dog, with his shoulders slumping and his smile vanishing in the matter of one second, Kevin felt the sharp sting of guilt in his chest.

“Okay, okay, alright. Let’s bake those damned cookies.” Immediately Matt’s face lit up again.

“Really?”

“Yes.”

***

“I can’t believe you talked me into this.” Kevin looked down his own body and eyed the apron covering him from chest down warily. Was this really necessary? He was just wearing sweatpants. But Matt insisted, and Kevin didn’t think he was strong enough to see that look of disappointment on his face again already.

“It’s gonna be fun,” Matt promised. Kevin doubted it.

They started the weighing and preparing of the ingredients they needed. There really was only a small amount of sugar. So little, in fact, Kevin was wondering if they’d even end up tasting good. Well, they’d find out soon enough.

When Kevin reached for a bowl to mix their ingredients in and Matt put the remaining flour aside, Matt lost grip on the bag and a white cloud of flour exploded around them as it hit the countertop. Kevin coughed, waving his hand around frantically to clear the air. Next to him Matt was doing the same, but soon his coughing turned into laughing. Kevin, not nearly as amused as Matt, looked at him. Matt started to laugh even more when he saw him.

“What?” Kevin asked.

  
“Your- Your face,” Matt wheezed, “You’re so white, you look like the only spice you know is salt.” There was so much flour everywhere, but especially on Kevin, it looked like there had been a snowstorm in the kitchen.

“And whose fault is that?!” Kevin grabbed a handful of the flour off the counter and threw it at Matt, who raised his hands too late and started to cough-laugh.

“Hey, it was an accident!” He tried to defend himself, but reached for the flour himself a second later. But instead of throwing it back at Kevin, he grabbed him by his waist and pulled him in. Kevin struggled, trying to wriggle out of Matt’s grip, shouting at him to stop, but Matt won the fight and made a complete mess of Kevin’s hair in revenge.

“You’re unbelievable!” Kevin said but couldn’t quite keep the laugh out of his voice, and Matt grinned back at him.

“I know,” he said. Kevin smeared some flour on his cheeks in response.

“Hey!” Matt laughed and pushed Kevin a couple steps back with his whole body, until Kevin felt the edge of the counter in his back and had to stop. Matt rubbed even more flour into his hair now that he had Kevin pinned between the counter and his own body, unable to escape. Even Kevin’s laughing demands for him to stop didn’t work, so he defended himself by returning Matt’s attacks.

The kitchen looked even worse when they were done, and so did they. Kevin still had his hands buried in Matt’s hair from rubbing two handful of flour into it. They were laughing breathlessly. He hadn’t laughed this much in a long time, but it was always easier with Matt. Matt made him laugh, made him smile, made him feel light and happy like he had never felt for the last couple years. Matt’s grin made Kevin’s heart flutter every time without fail, just like it did now. It was bright and lighthearted and gentle and honest. A promise, a confession.

Two hands lay on Kevin’s hips and gently held him against the counter, and Kevin wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. With a soft tug on Matt’s hair he pulled him in and when their lips met, a warm feeling spread in Kevin’s chest. Matt’s lips tasted of flour but Kevin didn’t mind. How could he, when Matt kissed him so careful and gentle? He felt Matt’s body against his own, warm and strong, while their lips moved against each other, sending shivers down Kevin’s spine.

“This doesn’t look like baking fucking cookies.”

Andrew’s unimpressed voice made the two jump a little and they turned their heads to look at him, standing in the door, arms crossed and one eyebrow raised.

“If you’re gonna fuck, take it somewhere else, I wanna go to the kitchen without seeing Kevin take your c-”

“Andrew!!” Kevin turned bright red, embarrassed by Andrew’s words. Why did he have no shame about these things?

Matt, other than Kevin, just snorted.

“We were baking the cookies, but things didn’t go according to plan,” he said, pointing at the flour…well, everywhere. Andrew eyed them from head to toe, huffed and went over to the fridge.

“Yeah, I can fucking tell.” With two cans of soda in one hand he threw the fridge shut again, then gave them another calculating glance.

“You better still be wearing pants when I come back.”

“Shut up, Andrew,” Kevin grunted. Andrew just shrugged, then left.

They did eventually manage to finish the cookies. And they even tasted good Renee told them over and over again when she tried one later. And Kevin - well, Kevin thought to himself, maybe the cookies weren’t so bad, despite the sugar, when his teammates - his friends - enjoyed them. And maybe he’d try this baking thing with Matt again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to visit and support me on [my tumblr](http://fox-sleeping-minyard.tumblr.com/) and chat with me! ♥


End file.
